


Millennium

by f3tid



Series: One Word Starts a Story [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Kyoru Week 2020, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Romance, Spoilers, Stargazing, Summer, Touchy-Feely, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f3tid/pseuds/f3tid
Summary: A slight chuckle rumbles low in his chest. His rough hand comes to rest at the back of her head. He strokes her hair, watching her emerge from her shell through half-hooded eyes."I choose you today because you're the kinda person who wishes on stars."
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: One Word Starts a Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966282
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Millennium

On summer nights, the stars break off in pieces. They paint yellow and orange across the canvas of the night sky as they burn past the Earth. They glitter for just a moment and then streak off into oblivion. The moment lasts for minutes, then it's back to black.

How lucky they are to be alive right here, right now, together.

Star fragments drip across the atmosphere like water over glass. And they're here to see it.

She's captivated, head tilted towards the heavens as she sits cross-legged in his lap. Her hair shines with starlight. Her eyes are wide with a childlike sense of wonder he'd thought he'd lost completely before she came into his life. 

He hugs her gently round her middle. A shooting star's light flits across his wedding band. His fingers smooth across her stomach. He nuzzles into her neck from behind.

She squirms. Her laugh rises like bubbles in the air.

"Kyo," she says over her shoulder. Her cheek meets his forehead and musses his hair. "Did you see that one?"

He chuckles. "What d'you mean 'that one'? There's at least a hundred of 'em."

She squeezes his arms with her hands and turns back to the stars. "You must've missed it."

"Why? What'd it look like?"

She shrugs into his embrace. Rests her head against his shoulder. 

"Orange."

He snorts. "And you just had to tell me about it?"

"Well it wasn't  _ just _ orange. It started with this big burst of light and then it shot across the sky."

"Oh, that does sound cool." He says into her skin.

"It was! You would've loved it." 

She settles in between his legs and tills his arms with her fingernails. Her hair is woven into a braid behind her back, still wet from the shower. It leaves a cool patch across the front of his shirt -- a little relief from the balmy summer heat.

"Okay, I'm payin' attention now." He says as he bows at his back and hooks his chin over her shoulder. 

He watches the sky with her. Meteors whiz by in the night. Their light lives on after them as spots in his vision he can't quite blink away. One explodes in a brilliant blue-green ring before sinking silently into the horizon. 

He feels his grasp tighten and his breath hitch in his chest. That one was special.

"Did you see that?" She exclaims as she bats at him with the palm of her hand. "Hurry! Make a wish!"

He ponders the woman in his arms and the roof that they're sitting on. He considers the apartment they share, and the warm, blissful way their lives have fused into one. He considers all the nights he's fallen asleep with her tucked against his chest, and all the mornings he wakes to watch her, serene, right beside him. He thinks of fingers entangled as they walk down the beach and meals made and shared together. He thinks of kisses and touches and whispered words, and the sweet smell of her that clings to his clothes in her absence.

What more could he possibly ask of this, the world that brought her to him?

Every day begins, lives, and ends in fulfilment of the only wish he's ever really had.

"More time with you." He murmurs into the night.

She stirs. "Huh?"

"That's what I wish for." He softly says.

He takes her hand in his and brushes his thumb over her fingers. The facets of her wedding ring are cool beneath his skin. He takes in a silent breath and feels for her own. Peace blankets him as her chest rises and falls against him.

"What about you?" He asks.

Her shoulders bunch and she turns from him, bashful.

He grins. His arms slacken and he glides his fingers across her sides, burying his nose in her neck. "Hey, don't hold out on me! I told you mine, now you gotta tell me yours."

She succumbs to his touch and her laughter sweetens the air. She wriggles in his hands but doesn't make an escape. He withdraws just a little and she turns to rest her hip on the roof tiles. She presses her cheek to his chest and curls her legs in close. One hand comes to rest at his thigh, and the other grabs at his shirt from behind.

He drapes her in his arms. He lays a kiss at the crown of her head.

"C'mon. I'm not gonna make fun of you."

She wrinkles her nose and shuts her eyes. "It's cheesy."

She can feel the smile bloom on his lips. "Cheesier than wishing for more time with my wife?"

She shakes her head vigorously against his chest, brows knit. "That's not cheesy at all. It's sweet and honest and I love it."

He pulls her in close. "Then tell me your wish n' let me decide."

"Okay," she says shyly. "But you're gonna say I'm lame."

"Shut up, no I'm not."

"You are."

" _ Tohru _ ."

"Okay! Okay." She sighs and picks at the front of his shirt with her fingers.

"I wished that you'd choose me every day. A-and that you'd keep finding new reasons to choose me, even if we're together for a hundred years."

He's quiet.

She peeks at him through the corner of her eyes, then presses her face to his chest. He watches her fingers curl into fists against the fabric of his shirt. He feels the burn of her cheeks radiate against his skin.

A slight chuckle rumbles low in his chest. His rough hand comes to rest at the back of her head. He strokes her hair, watching her emerge from her shell through half-hooded eyes.

"I choose you today because you're the kinda person who wishes on stars."

She blinks.

"You've always believed in that kinda thing. I love that about you." His hand melts to caress her cheek and tilts her to look at him.

"I'll choose you tomorrow for some reason I don't even know yet. And I'll choose you the day after that and the year after that and the year after that."

Starfall glimmers in her eyes as they well with tears. He strokes his thumb near there to wipe them away.

"Only thing is, you gotta live a thousand years. Got it?"

She giggles. Wet arcs race down her cheeks and he clears them away.

"I dunno why you're laughing. I'm serious." He grins.

She nods and the laughter won't stop. "Okay, okay! A thousand years."

"At least."

"At least!" She agrees.

He seems satisfied as he nods back at her. He kisses her at her forehead, then her lips, then her cheeks. His fingers delve into her hair and her hands come to hold him behind his neck.

The moment lasts for minutes under the darkening summer sky. There'll always be tomorrow, and the day after that.

**Author's Note:**

> "I choose you" is a game I've played with my partner for years now.
> 
> Married Kyo and Tohru give me life and I would happily write them until the sun burns to nothing. I hope you enjoyed my first contribution to Kyoru week 2020. I plan to fulfil all fifteen (!!!) kyoru week prompts from this year and last over the next however long it takes, and I hope you'll stick with me for the duration.
> 
> Be well.


End file.
